Daddy's little girl (One-shot, possibly multiple short stories)
by EmperorRevan
Summary: Tai will always be there for Ruby. Always.


Third Person POV

 _Beacon courtyard_

The members of team CRDL as well as a few lesser known freshman students all stood together in the court yard, laughing. What were they laughing at you may ask? They were laughing at the whimpering form of Ruby Rose.

The bullies of Beacon had decided it was time they put their sights on Ruby, the leader of one of the best teams in Beacon and a "prodigy" who was allowed to come to Beacon two years early just for stopping a dust robbery. They didn't exactly see why Ozpin decided to let a pathetic and immature child into an academy where students train to become prestigious hunters, but they were going to show her, her place. Today.

Two freshman were kicking her while she curled up on the floor, Crescent Rose being in her locker and her scroll in her dorm. She was too tired from training earlier in the day to use her semblance to get away, having had to spar with Pyrrha.

The other students who were above her were laughing at her as she whimpered and tried to cover herself in a vain attempt to lessen the pain from their kicks.

"Ha ha, look at the little baby, can't even fight back! How is she gonna be a huntress if all she can do is lie on the ground and take the beatings? Is she just gonna let the grimm run past her!?"

"Ha! She'll probably lay down for the grimm to eat as a distraction sense she won't actually be able to fight!"

"Guys, guys, your not giving her enough credit!" Cardin broke in, "I say she would be able to scratch at least one young beowolf before she got totally annihilated! She'd be a great play thing for the grimm!"

The bullies howled with laughter as they continued to beat up the younger student.

"You know, how did she even get into the school if she can't fight? Did she go and seduce the teachers so she could get in early?! 'Oh Ozpin, please let me into your school, it would make me a very happy little girl if you did!' " A few of the bullies fell to the ground laughing as tears started to fall from Ruby's eyes. She never felt so humiliated.

"What the hell is going on here?!" The bullies stopped laughing momentarily to turn around and look at who had dared to yell at them.

Standing there, looking absolutely furious, was Taiyang Xiao Long, otherwise known as Ruby and Yang's father. He was taking a few days off from teaching at Signal and from being a huntsman so he could go and spring a surprise visit on his daughters at Beacon, having missed his precious girls. However as soon as he arrives the first thing he sees is a group of other freshman ganging up on his youngest daughter. Now, now he looked absolutely livid. Of course, the bullies had no idea who he was.

"What the hell do you think you idiots are doing?!" Taiyang looked down right murderous as he stared at the bullies, looking ready to break them for harming his little girl.

Cardin only scoffed at the huntsman however, not being at all impressed, "We're teaching the little squirt here a lesson about life. Life ain't sunshine and rainbows, and she didn't deserve to get into beacon. Bet the little whore cheated her way into Beacon somehow. I wonder if she would be able to service us using whatever skills she used on the teachers to get in?" He looked down at the whimpering red-head and grinned maliciously at the thought.

Taiyang only bared his teeth as the arrogant student continued, "Might be best for you to move along old timer, this isn't any of your business anyway."

"None of my business? This IS my business!" Tai shouted at the freshman, getting another scoff in reply.

"Oh yeah? Just who do you think you are?"

"I'm Taiyang Xiao Long, I came here to visit my daughters Yang Xiao Long and _Ruby Rose_. And now, I'm about to become your executioner." He sneered.

Cardin and the other freshman all started to pale once they were informed that this man was the father of the very girl they were beating on and who they had just called a whore, who they had then threatened to rape... they did all that in front of her father...

"We're so dead man..."

Tai leaped at the freshman, not even bothering to use his weapons, deeming these freshman as undeserving of that much effort.

He started with Cardin, punching the leader of team CRDL with enough force to send him crashing through one of the walls of the school. He turned to the two who had just stopped kicking Ruby and grabbed them both by their necks, slamming their heads together before he slammed them both into the ground. He turned to the remaining members of team CRDL and kicked one of them in the face, he then brought his leg down and spun, slamming his elbow into another bully's face.

The last bully, the L of team CRDL, looked terrified as he looked upon the enraged face of the very teenager they were just now trying to put down.

Tai growled at the student and punched him full force, sending him flying into the entryway to Beacons main building.

He quickly turned around once he was done dealing with the bullies and knelt down next to his youngest daughter, quickly wrapping her up in a hug as he tried to help comfort her, "Hey Rubes, sorry I came so late. Are you feeling ok?"

The girl sniffled in her fathers embrace and wrapped her arms around him, "It hurts... why do they hate me...?"

Tai lifted Ruby up like he used to when she would have a nightmare and slowly started to carry her into the building, Ruby not caring if anyone saw her, "Because your better than them. They can't be nearly as good as you no matter how much they wish they were and hate you for it. But that doesn't matter, and you know why?"

She shook her head silently and looked up at him, prompting him to continue, "Its because your my little rose, and your gonna show all those bullies and haters just how magnificent your are. Your gonna show them that while they act tough, you are tough. None of them will be able to compare to your awesomeness."

Ruby slowly started to smile as she looked up at her father, "Do you really think so?"

Tai shook his head with a smile, "No Ruby, I don't think so." Just as she started to looked sad he continued, "I know so. So don't doubt yourself, and don't let what those guys said get to you. In fact, don't worry about them at all. I'll make sure to deal with them."

Ruby's smile got just a little bit brighter as she laid her head in the crook of her fathers shoulder, "I love you dad."

"I love you too little rose."

 **Pretty short I know, but I still like it. Meant to be a lil fluffy. I might add in more little stories or one shots with Ruby and Tai bonding. In RWBY Tai and Ruby had one, very short conversation while Tai gets all this time with Yang, training her, supporting her, and we never really get to see him interact with his youngest. Even in RWBY chibi, in one of the episodes when all the members of team RWBY are going to hang out with their role models, instead of being with her father Yang goes with Tai while Ruby goes with Qrow. So I thought, "Hey, FLUFF!" Hope y'all enjoyed!**


End file.
